Kenapa ya?
by KiRyuu7
Summary: Pertanyaan-pertanyaan random yang saya (dan mungkin anda juga) pertanyakan dalam fandom ini. Saya ulas dengan ngaconya dan saya tunggu jawaban anda dalam review! Dimulai dari pertanyaan ke-1 : Kenapa ya, Kuroko no Basket itu peran utamanya harus cowok-cowok dengan rambut dan nama berwarna-warni? Enjoy my second fic
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]

Fic ini adalah hasil pemikiran saya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hinggap di otak saya selama saya ngikutin serial ini. Beberapa sudah sempat saya diskusikan dengan adik dan teman saya.

Enjoyyy ^^

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.**

.

.

.

Pertanyaan ke-1 : Kenapa ya, Kuroko no Basket itu peran utamanya harus cowok-cowok dengan rambut dan nama yang berwarna-warni?

.

.

.

Pertama, menurut saya, ini lucu, ini unik, bisa menjadi daya tarik buat anime ini. Kita tau kalo anime itu emang rambutnya warna-warni, ada juga nama tokohnya berdasar warna rambutnya. Tapi, kalo banyak tokoh kayak gitu ngumpul di satu anime? Hmmm lucu, sih.

Kiseki no Sedai itu 'kan kumpulan cowok, ya. Tapi warna rambutnya nge-jreng banget! So, kalo mereka lagi kumpul, jadi kayak TK berjalan (?)

Warnanya juga mencerminkan kepribadian masing-masing. Midorima si adem, Kuroko si kalem, Kise si cerah ceria, dan lain-lain yang bisa anda sebutkan tapi tak kepikiran sama saya :v

Pernah saya ngereceh bareng adik-adik saya. Yaitu, ganti nama mereka jadi versi Indonesia. Gimana? Berikut contohnya:

Akashi Seijuurou.

Aka = Merah

Jadi, Akashi = Merahshi

Dengan cara yang sama ngaconya dengan itu, maka lahirlah nama Ijoma, Kuningse, Birumine, Itemko, dan Ungubara.

.

.

.

Saya pernah baca di sebuah web, kalo urutan munculnya Kiseki no Sedai itu berdasar tanggal lahir dari yang tertua, yaitu Kise (Juni), Midorima (Juli), Aomine (Agustus), Murasakibara (Oktober), terakhir si Akashi (Desember).

Dan selanjutnya, ada lagi yang saya baca bahwa urutan munculnya juga bisa berdasar warna mereka dan pencampurannya. Gini nih:

Kuning + biru = hijau. Atau bisa saya tulis, ijo itu ada di antara kuning dan biru. So, munculnya Midorima ada di tengah-tengah Kise dan Aomine.

Hal itu juga berlaku buat Aomine - Murasakibara - Akashi.

.

.

.

Saya juga pernah mikir kenapa Haizaki dikeluarin dari tim sama Akashi? Jawaban ribetnya : karena Haizaki itu sikapnya udah keterlaluan, dia bakal malu-maluin tim basket, dan lagipula posisinya Haizaki udah digantiin sama Kise yang potensinya juga bagus.

Alasan simpelnya : warnanya Haizaki gaada di pelangi.

Ada sih, cuma sebagai awan yang menaungi mereka (?)

.

.

.

Kalian tau 'kan, nama pelatihnya Teikou dan Rakuzan itu sama-sama Shirogane? Iyap, mereka emang ada hubungan saudara katanya. Kenapa nama mereka Shirogane? Plis jangan jawab karena rambut mereka putih (shiro). 'Kan rambut mereka putih karena ubanan, alias udah tua :v Jadi sebenarnya, apa warna rambut mereka sebelum menua?

Jangan dipikirkan, karena sesungguhnya di dunia anime, bayi baru lahirpun bisa rambutnya putih.

Soal Shirogane, saya pernah berkhayal, andaikan Shirogane adalah tokoh pemuda seangkatan Kisedai, atau satu tingkat di atasnya gapapa. Jadi musuh, atau senpai, atau temen doang gitu. Soalnya, cowok rambut putih pasti cakep (abaikan imajinasi saya yang ini). Sayang 'kan, nama 'putih' itu disematkan pada kakek-kakek?

Hak sebelas-dua belas terjadi sama mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai. Yap, bang Nijimura Shuuzou. Namanya adalah 'niji' (pelangi), tapi kenapa rambutnya gak warma-warni? (Oke ini absurd -_-). Kalopun mau dibikin pelangi yang notabene adalah kumpulan warna, kenapa gak dijadiin putih? 'Kan warna dicampur jadi putih.

Belakangan saya cocokkan muka bang Niji dengan rambut putih : hasilnya aneh.

.

.

.

Pernah mikir, gimana Kiseki no Sedai setelah jadi kakek-kakek? Apakah akan ubanan seperti Shirogane?

Kalo begitu, nama mereka harus diganti jadi Shiroshi, Shiroma, Shiroko, Shirose, Shiromine, dan Shirobara. Entah apa yang terjadi saat mereka reuni 60 tahun dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Satu lagi yang ganjel di pikiran saya. Warna mata mereka 'kan ngikutin warna rambut. Terus, kenapa cuma si Kise yang matanya gak nyambung? Matanya coklat sementara rambutnya kuning.

Akhirnya saya tau. Mata Kise akan jadi kuning pas pake Emperor eye.

Apakah ini sebuah spoiler dari awal? Entahlah. Saya gak nyadar.

Soal rambutnya Akashi pun gitu. Warnanya lebih ke pink daripada merah. Apakah ibunya Akashi bermarga Momoshi? Saya tidak tau.

Yang pasti, warnanya Kagami lebih merah.

.

.

.

Setelah nonton KnB, saya pasti dong nonton anime-anime yang lain (*maaf author ini gabut). Sejak saat itu, tiap punya kenalan baru dari dunia anime, saya akan kelompokkan mereka dalam barisan salah satu Kiseki no Sedai.

Contoh, Sonoda Umi dari anime idol sebelah, saya masukkin ke barisannya Aomine, saya anggap mereka bersaudara jauh. Hal yang sama terjadi sama Lawless dari salah satu anime vampir, saya yakin dia adalah perwakilan Kise di anime lain. (Saya ambil contoh Umi karena di otak saya, Aomine itu wo*ta, dan Lawless itu sifatnya mirip sama Kise, seiyuunya sama malah).

Satu hal lagi yang saya tekankan (lebay -_-), bahwa Kiseki no Sedai adalah pemimpin dari barisan orang-orang dengan warna rambut nge-jreng tersebut. Karena hanya mereka yang menyandang 'warna' pada namanya. Kecuali untuk tokoh dengan warna pada nama mereka yang saya temui, ada Akabane dan Akazawa yang rambutnya merah.

.

.

.

Salah satu yang saya dapet setelah nonton KnB adalah 'warnanya'. Dulu, saya suka sama warna merah dan hitam saja karena saya pikir itu keren. Saya sampe nyinyir sama temen saya yang suka kuning. "Ih, apaan sih. Kuning 'kan warna lemah. Kalo kegores dikit, maka yang ketiban ya si kuning."

2 tahun kemudian, saya ngefans sama Kise Ryouta dan saya jadi suka kuning.

Semakin lama pun, saya menghargai semua warna. Malah, saya jadi seneng sama warna-warni (ya walaupun jiwa saya masih dominan merah-item, sih). Kalo lliat pensil warna lagi berjejer, saya sebut mereka dengan nama Kisedai. Begitupun kalo saya lihat di sekumpulan warna, dan ada salah satu warna yang gambarin Kisedai gaada, saya sedih.

.

.

.

Jadi, hidup ini penuh warna ^^ (kesimpulan apaan ini -_-)

Dan jawaban dari pertanyaan ke-1 adalah : mereka warna-warni biar bikin anime ini warna-warni (?) buat gambarin sifat mereka juga bisa :v

* * *

 **Haloooo, ini adalah fic kedua sayaaa!**

 **Gimana, gimana? Absurd ya? -_- ini hanya curhatan saya loh -_- maafkeeun.**

 **Okee, ditunggu reviewnya, sekalian diskusi lhooo!**

 **Makasiihh ya, yang udah repot-repot dengerin (baca) curhatan saya ini^^ dan maaf jika ada salah kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahan diskusi selanjutnya adalah,**

 **[Chapter 2] : Kenapa ya, Kuroko no Basket itu karakter ceweknya cuma sedikit (banget)?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See u in the next chap!**

 **\- Kiryuu**


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

Ini pertanyaan yang juga muncul di benak saya semenjak pertama kali nonton Kuroko no Basket. Hal yang umum banget dibicarain. Langsung aja

Enjoyy ^^

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.**

.

.

.

Pertanyaan ke-dua : Kenapa ya, Kuroko no Basket itu karakter ceweknya cuma sedikit (banget)?

.

.

.

Pertama, sasaran anime ini tuh cowok atau cewek, ya?

Ya pasti ada cowok otaku yang nonton ini anime, dan saya yakin, yang mereka lihat adalah teknik main basket, keseruan dan semangat sportifitas, persahabatan. Kalo cewek? Ya pasti semua yang baca ini udah tau jawabannya.

Balik ke pertanyaan awal, kenapa sih tokoh cewek di anime ini dikit banget?

Pasti buat fokus mainin peran cowok-cowoknya, ya? Dan lagipula saya pikir gak begitu penting sih tokoh cewek di anime sport -_-

.

.

.

Jawabannya Hyuann-san yang berkata pada review di chap sebelumnya, tokoh ceweknya dikit biar gak berantem sama penonton. Saya setuju banget nih, apalagi penontonnya KnB saya yakin banyakan cewek—lihat saja author-author disini :v di fanspage-fanspage juga. Jujur, saya aja kesel sama Momoi yang ada di deket bang Mine terus -_- ingin kutulis nama Momoi Satsuki di death note.

Alasan kedua adalah biar cowok-cowok gak ngira ini anime hen**i. Iya, saya tau tokoh-tokoh di anime ini tjakepnya di luar batas, bahkan batas ukuran anime romance. Maka itu, tokoh ceweknya harus diminimalisir biar gak terjadi kesalahpahaman genre.

Alasan ketiga, biar gak selingkuh. Saya gak tau selingkuh dari siapa dan kepada siapa (maaf buat Hyuann-san, hehe /*peace). Tapi, saking gaada ceweknya, ini malah dikira anime hvmv oleh oknum-oknum berlabel fujoshi v:

Alasan keempatnya gaada karena Hyuann-san sudah lelah bertingkah absurd. Beda dengan saya, saya lanjut terus.

.

.

.

Oke, saya mau jelasin dikit tentang tokoh-tokoh cewek yang beruntung direkrut main di anime ini.

Ada Momoi yang jadi manager Kiseki no Sedai plus temen kecilnya Aomine. Saya kasihan sama Momoi pas Teikou 'bubar'. Momoi jadi ikut kena imbas gitu, karna dia cewek sendiri, ya dia nangis di pinggir jalan :"( iya, pas Kuroko bilang gak inget janji bahwa Kisedai akan selalu bersama :"

Tapi kalo gaada Momoi ya, Kisedai bakal kaku banget hehee.. Di OVA 75,5 (ultah Kuroko) pun yang ngusulin buat ngumpul adalah Momoi—atau diantara Kisedai, mungkin cuma Momoi doang yang inget ultah Kuroko :"

Terus, ada Riko yang jadi pelatih Seirin. Ini antimainstrim dah wkwk pelatih sebuah tim adalah seorang kakak kelas cewek :" tapi wajar, sih, dia 'kan anaknya Kagetora. Sifatnya juga pas, ditambah bumbu-bumbu cewek yang bisa nyemangatin tim kalo lagi lesu (yang pas Inter High lawan siapa ya saya lupa).

Menurut saya, karna ada Riko di tim—apalagi jadi pelatihnya— bikin Seirin jadi lebih berwarna. Bukan cuma sekedar manager deh wkwk.

Cewek selanjutnya adalah Alexandra Gracia. Bule yang dulunya adalah guru basketnya Kagami dan Himuro. Emang dia gak terlalu di-zoom, sih. Yang pasti, kepribadiannya adalah kepribadian cewek Amerika (?) -_-

Satu lagi yang mau saya sampein tentang Alex, kok pas dia ngoming dalem hati, pake Bahasa Jepang, ya? Ok, just kidding -_-

Satu cewek lagi yang tersisa adalah Masako Araki, pelatihnya Yosen. Bedanya sama Riko, ya dia lebih dewasa wkwk -_- Araki juga serem, bawa-bawa pedang kayu (gatau namanya :v) kemana-mana. Terus dia juga galak sama Mukkun, padahal Mukkun 'kan unyu (?).

Seperti Alex, Araki juga gak terlalu di-zoom.

Saya lumayan penasaran sama posisi Araki di timnas dulu. Kalo gak salah, Kagetora dan pelatihnya Kaijo, Shuutoku, Rakuzan, Touou itu member timnas 'kan pas masih muda? Kira-kira, ada hubungannya sama Araki gak, ya? Siapa tau dulunya dia manager kayak Momoi :v (Mendadak saya berpikir di masa depan, Momoi melatih sebuah tim).

Di samping itu, ada 2 cewek lagi yang muncul pas arc flashback Teikou. Yap, cewek yang bawa handuk dan handuknya hampir jatoh dan itu cewek dibantuin sama Akashi! Parahnya, Akashi senyum manis sama diaaa -_- Syukurlah mereka gak nongol-nongol lagi di adegan-adegan berikutnya (?). Btw, 2 cewek ini nongol di manga Replace plus chap 1. Waktu itu, mereka nge-interview Momoi siapa yang dia suka, Momoi Cuma cengo. Sementara 2 cewek itu, satunya suka Akashi, dan yang satunya lagi suka sama Aomine.

Itu adalah empat tokoh cewek utama di anime Kurobas—dan 2 tambahannya. Dikit 'kan?

Wajar sih. Saya nonton anime voli di sebelah juga ceweknya dikit. Nonton anime lari-lari pun ceweknya cuma 3 atau 2 atau 1 malah -_-

.

.

.

Boleh nanya gak? Kenapa cuma keluarganya Akashi yang pernah diliatin? Sementara Kuroko si peran utama aja gak pernah. Kalo gitu sih, saya pengen kakak-kakaknya Kise, adiknya Midorima, kakak-kakaknya Mukkun bakal diliatin -_-

Oke, kalo keluarga-keluarga bergender ceweknya Kisedai diperlihatkan, mungkin akan terjadi sebuah keributan yang rame (?) bayangkan saja, ada adik/kakak kamu yang merupakan cogan jago basket yang unyu (?) akan kamu apakan mereka?

Saya udah fangirl-an.

Btw, menurut saya, Kisedai memang unyu, kok. Mereka itu sebenernya tsun-tsun gituu/*direbus.

Kalo tokoh-tokoh keluarga itu beneran ditampilin, saya gak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin saja penonton cowoknya bertambah karena disuguhi cewek-cewek yang (saya yakin) cantik, dan penonton ceweknya berhenti nonton gara-gara perang dingin sama karakter virtual.

.

.

.

Saya akan coba jadiini bagian ini sebagai pojok fem!Kisedai.

Seperti yang udah diduga-duga banget. Kalo jadi cewek, Kuroko bakalan jadi yang paling lembut dan gemulai /*apasih. Kise bakalan jadi yang paling fashionable dan berisik dan cerah dan cengeng. Midorima bakalan yang keliatan paling dewasa dan teratur. Murasakibara bakal jadi cuek dan gak takut gendut (?). Aomine bakalan jadi tomboy dan preman (?). Dan Akashi jadi _begitu._

Yang paling saya harapkan untuk tidak jadi fem!Chara adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Kalo pas jadi cowok aja demenannya melotot sambil nyengir, gimana jadi cewek? Di khayalan saya sih, Akashi bakal jadi ketua geng yang jalannya paling depan dengan tampang sengak dan kepala terangkat. Di belakangnya, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine dan Kise menjulang tinggi, dan tentunya mereka adalah bawahan yang setia.

Yang pasti, emosinya bakal lebih gak stabil lagi. Apalagi kalo fem!Akashi udah ngegebet cowok.

Sudahlah, saya bersyukur Kisedai itu cowok (?)

.

.

.

Kesimpulan : alasan minimya tokoh cewek dalam anime KnB adalah untuk menghindari perang antara penonton cewek dan tokoh-tokoh di dalam anime tsb.

Jawaban : saya serahkan pada Anda wahai cewek-cewek. Karena cewek selalu benar (nyengir yandere ala Akashi mode: on)

* * *

 **Yeayyy ini pertanyaan kedua! gimana gimana? Kalo kamu-kamu punya pendapat lagi, yowes sampaikan di revieww**

 **Oke lahh, terimakasih yg udah repot-repot bacaa, ditunggu reviewnyaa**

 **Jawaban review buat yang gak pake akun:**

 **Nacchan :**

Iya nih, saya aja gak kepikirann :(

Ini udah updateee,, makasih udh baca dan review!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahan diskusi selanjutnya adalah,**

 **[Chapter 3] : Kenapa ya, Pensil Dewa Pemalas-nya Midorima itu mujur banget?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiryuu**


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.**

.

.

Pertanyaan ke-tiga : Kenapa ya, pensil Dewa Pemalas-nya Midorima manjur banget?

.

.

.

Kita tau bahwa OVA 25,5 adalah OVA yang lagi ngomongin ujian. Ya, ujian. Ujian yang bakal diadain di setiap sekolah. Diliat dari seragam yang mereka pake, itu tandanya ujian tersebut ada di musim panas. Kalo musim panas, berarti Inter High.

Senpai-senpai Seirin bilang, kalo gak lulus ujian, berarti gak bisa ikut kejuaraan. Kejuaraan loh ya, bukan seleksi. Yang saya tangkep dari terjemahan anime KnB di lepi saya, seleksi itu semacem per daerah gitu. Kalo lulus seleksi, baru masuk kejuaraan yang tarafnya nasional.

Pas seleksi, yang dihadepin Seirin macem Seiho, timnya Papa, Shuutoku, Kirisaki Daiichi dkk yang berlalu dengan cepat. Nah, kalo kejuaraan itu yang banyak Kisedainya (?) ya pokoknya udah ajang gede gitu lah.

Kembali ke paragraf 1. Bisakah saya artikan kalo Seirin udah lolos seleksi dan bakal menghadapi kejuaraan? Kejuaraan I.H. lawan pertamanya Seirin 'kan langsung Aomine yak. Pertanyaan baru muncul lagi :

Aomine bisa ada di kejuaraan berarti dia lulus ujian itu dong.

.

.

.

Jangan ngomongin Aomine deh wkwk. Karena dia naik kelas di SMP aja udah sebuah keajaiban -_-. Iya, saya tau kok Aomine itu _ace_ -nya Kisedai. Bahkan sempet saya mikir kalo Aomine itu naik kelas karena ada campur tangan Akashi. Saya gak tau si Akashi itu menjabat ketua OSIS juga di Teikou apa engga, jadi saya gak tau saya mikir kayak gitu darimana (?).

Di manga Replace plus chap berapa saya lupa, ada adegan si Midorima ngebagiin pensil Dewa Pemalas buat Kisedai. Kata Midorima, dia punya pensil itu juga buat ngalahin Akashi (kalo saya gasalah) dalam hal ranking di sekolah. Nah, pensil inilah yang bikin Kagami bisa lulus ujian dan ikut kejuaraan.

(Ternyata, Kuroko Tetsuya masih menyimpan dengan baik pensil tersebut). Itung-itung kalo dapet soal susah dan dirinya udah kepepet, pensil itu bisa digunain.

Seorang Guest yang review di chap kemaren berkata (dengan gaya Midorima), bahwa oha-asa itu selalu benar- _nanodayo._ Saya masih penasaran siapakah oha-asa itu. Mungkin dukun digitalnya Jepang. (Saya sebut digital karena nongolnya di TV). Dan mungkin _founder_ nya oha-asa ini adalah mbahnya Akashi karena mereka selalu benar.

Untuk VT Lian yang juga tamu saya di chap kemaren, mohon maaf tapi saya gamau bahas oha-asa dan segala _lucky item_ nya yang aneh, karena bisa-bisa saya berantem sama bang Midorin.

Saya sempet mikir kenapa itu pensil ngga abis setelah sekitar 2 tahun dikasih Midorima. Dan lagi-lagi, adik saya menjawab dengan selo dan bikin saya _speechless_ : "Kan pensilnya cuma diputer buat milih jawaban, bukan dipake nulis."

Beda halnya dengan Kuroko, Kise malah ngilangin itu pensil. Padahal dia udah nelpon Kuroko buat minjem itu pensil, Kuroko malah matiin telponnya dan bilang itu telpon orang nyasar TT_TT disitu saya ngerasa Kuroko jahad banget sama Kise. Dia malah ngasih pensil itu ke Kagami (ya iyalah, 'kan lumayan kalo Kise gak lulus, itu bakal ngurangin jumlah pesaing di I.H.)

Alhasil, nilainya si Kise gaada yang lebih dari 50. (Bisa diliat di end card OVA ini).

.

.

.

Kalo anda-anda sekalian bertanya kenapa Kise tetep bisa ikut kejuaraan malahan bisa terus sampe semifinal, entahlah, saya gak bisa jawab.

Anggap aja si Kise dan Aomine udah ikutan remedial dan berhak ikutan lomba sama sekolah. Lagipula, bukannya si Aomine sama Kise itu anak japres (jalur prestasi) ya? Gak tau deh, itu cuma kesimpulan saya karena Aomine direkrut Imayoshi buat masuk Touou dan Kise juga 'diundang' buat masuk Kaijou. Jadi, wajarlah kalo mereka ikutan lomba-lomba olahraga. Toh, banggain sekolah juga.

Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan kalo Aomine juga menggunakan jasa pensil ajaib Midorima.

.

.

.

Di ujung OVA ini, Kagami berterimakasih banget sama Midorima karena berkat pensil ajaib darinya, Kagami bisa lulus ujian. Btw, Midorima 'kan pinter yak, tapi dia ke-gep mau make pensil itu wkwk, dan ternyata pensilnya udah dicolong Takao. Jika dihubungin sama I.H., Shuutoku 'kan udah kalah sejak seleksi. Jadi, gapapa dong kalo Takao gak lulus?

(Takao : "Gini-gini aku 'kan pelajar. Masa' lulus kalo mau tanding doang?")

.

.

.

Saya mau curhat—padahal daritadi udah curhat— tentang _real life_ saya semasa ujian. Jadi, saya punya temen yang aneh tapi sebenernya dia jeniuss lho. Dan tau apa? Dia nempelin kertas pake solatip di ujung pensilnya dengan tulisan huruf A, B, C, D, E! Saya langsung inget pensil ajaibnya Midorima 'kan ya. Dan apakah anda tau? Saya ngikutin langkah itu (mau ngerasain jadi Kagami juga) dan saya make itu pas ujian matematika yang lebih membutuhkan kekuatan insting dan mata batin daripada kekuatan otak.

Saya iseng muterin pensilnya pas mepet. Dan gaada yang bener.

.

.

.

Back to topic. Tapi saya mau geser ke kejahatan Kuroko pada Kise yang gak mau bagi-bagi pensil ajaib.

Gini nih, Kuroko. Saya punya solusi. Kenapa itu pensil gak dipotek aja? Jadi 3 juga bisa. 'Kan kalo gitu tetep bisa dipake sama Kise dan Kagami, bahkan Kuroko juga masih bisa pake.

Saya gak tau apakah khasiat pensil itu bakal berkurang kalo dipotek-potek. Tanyakan saja pada _nambaa uan shutaa_ kita yang bagi-bagi pensil itu.

Tapi menurut yang bersangkutan, _lucky item_ bakal ngaruh buat orang yang percaya pada diri sendiri. Saya gak ngerti dibagian mana percaya dirinya, tapi pake jasa pensil ajaib artinya percaya sama pensilnya 'kan?

Ini juga dikemukakan (?) oleh SyIRa shin, kalo kita percaya, ya bakal kejadian. Kalo engga, ya enggak :v. Dalam kasus ini menurut SyIRa-san, Kisedai percayanya sama Midorima yang percaya pada pensil itu, bukkan percaya sama pensilnya.

Pas Midorima mau ngambil pensil ajaib juga bukan karena dia gaktau jawaban, tapi dia ragu aja 5 soal berurutan jawabannya C semua (saya gak ngerti kenapa Midorima mempermasalahkan ini).

Kuroko bilang, kalo pensil itu bakal melukai siapapun yang gak percaya sama dia. Liat, Kagami sampe bolong jidatnya (?). Jin apa yang ngerasukin itu pensil? Gak tau lagi saya.

.

.

.

Untunglah disaat pembagian pensil ajaib di zaman SMP, Akashi gak ikutan. Nilainya tanpa babibu aja udah 100 semua, neng. Apagi pake acara pensil-pensilan? Mungkin 120, atau 300, atau 1289.

Belom lagi ditambah _emperor eye_ yang bisa memprediksi masa depan dan segala kemampuan-kemampuan yang Akashi punya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Akashi dan ujian, saya punya pemikiran lagi. Selama ujian berlangsung, Akashi bisa diskusi sama dirinya yang satu lagi dong? Bisa nanya jawaban demi dapet nilai sempurna bagi diri mereka.

Belajarnya juga bisa bagi-bagi. Misalnya si Oreshi belajar 2 bab awal, dan Bokushi belajar 2 bab berikutnya. Lebih menghemat beban otak 'kan ya. Nanti tinggal kontak-kontakan. Mumpung Akashi 'kan tipe kepribadian gganda yang berbagi ingatan. Cara ini sangatlah efektif, karena pengawas mungkin gak bakal tau kalo si Akashi diem-diem lagi ngebatin nyari jawaban.

Apakah ini membuka pikiran Anda, kenapa Akashi selalu jadi rank 1?

.

.

.

Mungkin itulah perbedaan Akashi dan Midorima. Kalo si Midorima nanya jawaban sama pensil, sementara Akashi nanya jawaban sama diri sendiri.

 _"Yang bisa ngasih aku jawaban, hanyalah aku!"_ -Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun. Untung dua-duanya ganteng.

.

.

.

Kesimpulannya : yang bikin mereka lulus ujian adalah sebatang pensil pemberian Midorima Shintarou yang entah kenapa, mujur banget.

Jawaban pertanyaan ke-3 : mungkin di dalem pensilnya ada jin, atau jampe-jampe, atau bahkan arwah Akashi yang absolut. (Akashi pengen temen-temannya lulus ujian dan mereka akan bertemu di lapangan /*so nicee :v)

* * *

 **Yeayy chap 3 sudah updatee!**

 **Data-datanya saya ambil dari OVA 25,5 dan beberapa** _ **scene**_ **season 1 (?), juga manga Replace plus yang sayangnya, di Indonesia gak lengkap :( kalo lengkap, kita akan menemukan banyak banget fakta unyu Kisedai semasa SMP.**

 **Gimana minna? Apakah anda pernah make pensil begituan kayak saya? Saya harap engga.**

 **Oke, review sangat dinanti! Makasih yang udah mau baca fic ini! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahan diskusi selanjutnya adalah,**

 **[Chapter 4] : Kenapa ya, Aomine Daiki dibully mulu di banyak fic?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiryuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata**

 **Enjoyy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertanyaan ke-4 : Kenapa ya, Aomine Daiki dibully mulu di banyak fic?

.

.

.

Pertama-tama, saya tidak bermaksud mau rasis atau sejenisnya (untuk bagian kulitnya Aomine). Saya menulis ulasan-ulasan ini murni dari sudut pandang anime KnB dan fans-fansnya. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata.

.

.

.

Jawaban pertama yang bisa saya berikan adalah kulitnya.

Kita tau dong, tokoh-tokoh anime KnB ini hampir semuanya ikemen? Tau lah, ya. Gimana sih ikemen-ikemen itu (terutama di anime)? Saya serahkan pada imajinasi anda masing-masing karena disini saya hanya akan bahas ikemennya Kuroko no Basket.

Cukup dengan latar belakangnya. Tokoh anime yang berkulit gelap (gelap banget, hampir gak keliatan orangnya) itu masih sedikit sekali. Mungkin di Jepang, yang cakep itu yang terang (?). Hal itulah yang saya rasa diterapkan di anime.

Khusus untuk anime ini, kenapa yang item Aomine doang yak? Kenapa cuma dia sendiri? Kenapa harus seorang _ace_ Generasi Keajaiban? Kenapa harus oshi saya? Kenapa…

Cukup.

Mari kita mulai dengan curhatan saya (lagi).

.

.

.

Chara pertama yang saya suka di KnB itu adalah Kise. Ya tau, lah. Saya 'kan ngeliat muka dulu buat nentuin mau nonton anime ini atau engga, dan buat nentuin oshi juga. Kise itu 'kan ikemen no.1 nya di KnB ya, 'kan dia modelll…

Kalo dari pandangan fans sendiri, belom tentu Kise yang no.1, saya serahkan pada anda.

Di chap 1, saya udah bilang kalo saya suka Kise dan saya jadi suka warna kuning. Karena dibawain sama Kise, kuning jadi keliatan unyu banget. Klop banget ya, sama sifatnya.

Kenapa jadi ngomongin Kise? Ok, it just a prologue, hehee.

Ya pokoknya Kise itu udah jadi ikemen yang top banget dah. Rambutnya terang, sifatnya kekanak-kanakan cerah dan ceria, dan kulitnya putih mulus.

Putih mulus…

Putih…

Tih…

Siapa yang nyangka sih, Kise ngefans sama Aomine yang notabene jadi bahan bully-an mulu?

.

.

.

Pas liat Aomine, saya sempet shock. "Dih, kok item?" ucap saya kira-kira. Abis itu saya ketawa.

Ada OVA yang jelasin pertama kali Kuroko ketemu sama Aomine. Itu malem-malem pas Kuroko latihan sendirian dan dia dikira hantu gym. Di episode itu, diliatin _setting_ gym tempat Kuroko latihan lampunya cuma dinyalain setengah lapangan, setengahnya lagi mati, biar ada kesan horornya gitu. Nah abis itu Aomine nyamperin dia.

Yang saya bayangin, bukan Aomine yang kaget gara-gara Kuroko gak keliatan dan tau-tau muncul, tapi Kuroko yang shock lahir batin ketemu sama sesosok _genderuwo_ di gym malem-malem.

Untunglah mukanya Aomine masih unyu pas itu.

.

.

.

Dulu saya beranggapan Aomine itu biasa aja (dalam hal kekerenan dan ketamvanan, di luar basket tentunya). Tapi seiring perjalanan waktu /*plak/ sayapun menemukan fakta bahwa Aomine itu sebenarnya keren dan tamvan.

Saya mulai suka sama Aomine setelah saya tamatin nonton Kuroko. Mungkin ini ada campur tangan fanart-fanart yang nge- _up image_ nya Aomine biar _lebih tamvan_ (maaf, saya gak bermaksud bilang karyanya Tadatoshi-sensei sejelek itu TT_TT). Dan ada beberapa dari fic juga sih kayaknya karena gak semua fic jelek-jelekin Aomine, kok.

Saya ngerasa Aomine itu yang paling sangar di antara Kisedai. Entah karena kulit, tampang, atau keduanya. Pas di season 1, Aominelah antagonis utamanya. Dan syukurlah di season 2 dia kalah (uh, saya masih gak terima). Dan kalian liat mukanya sesaat dia kalah? Mukanya jadi bersihh (?). Setelah itupun, Aomine sama Momoi sering nonton pertandingan 'kan ya, Aominenya jadi mendadak baik (?).

Saya tambah ngefans sama Aomine setelah denger suara dia di character song-nya Teikou; Regal Generation! Saya gak nyangka banget suaranya sebagus ituuu! (Ini sih, suaranya seiyuunya -_-)

.

.

.

Soal kulitnya Aomine, saya punya beberapa alasan tentang itu.

Ada flashback yang ngeliatin Aomine kecil main basket dengan bahagianya. Dan kita semua tau bahwa Aomine udah cinta basket semenjak kecil banget. Wajar, sih menurut saya kalo seorang anak cowok main mulu di luar. So, ini spekulasi pertama saya kenapa Aomine menghitam.

Alasan yang kedua, karena hobinya Aomine setelah basket adalah tidur. Sebagai tambahan, tidur siang di rooftop sekolah. Hal ini udah dia lakuin dari SMP sampe sekarang. Alasan yang ini gak perlu saya jelasin lagi.

Alasan terakhir yang bisa saya kasih adalah, udah dari sananya.

Oh ya, buat alasan pertama, kenapa Momoi yang notabene selalu main sama Aomine dari masa lalu sampe sekarang tetap awet putih? Jangan jawab karena dia itu cewek. 'Kan pas kecil, Momoi belom kenal _sun block_ atau _body lotion_ apapun. Jadi, mungkin matahari hanya memilih Aomine sebagai korbannya.

Ada juga kemungkinan bahwa Aomine itu sodara jauhnya Papa Mbaye Shiki. Cuman karena mereka saling malu mengakui, mereka pun saling menjauhi.

.

.

.

Sering diperlihatkan Aomine itu make baju yang gelap-gelap. Lagi latihan, lagi santai (?) pake baju yang warnanya dari biru tua sampe item. Kenapa? Mungkin biar menyatu dengannya.

Kecintaan Aomine pada warna gelap juga merambah sampe kakinya. Ya, semua sepatunya item (sebenernya saya gatau koleksi sepatunya bang Mine, sih).

Dan entah sebuah keajaiban atau apa, tapi warna jersey nya Touou itu item! Wow! Sangat klop dengan Aomine. Atau mungkin Touou mengganti jersey nya sebelum kedatangan Aomine? Entahlah.

Pendapat saya, Aomine yang SMA kerennya keren banget.

.

.

.

Di fic-fic, Aomine sering banget jadi korban utama pembully-an yang dilakukan Kisedai. Sekaligus jadi tersangka utama kalo ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi.

Tapi tenang, Aomine punya sahabat se-pem-bully-an kok. Ya, dia adalah Kise Ryouta! Duo inilah yang disingkirin (?) dari pergaulan Kisedai. Tapi kalo gaada mereka, gak rame. Selain itu, titah-titah sadis dan gunting keramat Akashi paling demen sama si biru-kuning ini.

Btw, di fandisc 2, Akashi 'diwawancara' sama Kuroko ya. Nah disitu dia bilang di Kisedai paling gak deket sama Aomine karena dengan sifatnya, Aomine susah diatur.

.

.

.

Jawaban kedua saya dari pertanyaan ini adalah, kapasitas otaknya Aomine.

Saya jadi inget sama muka Midorima yang mendengus sebal. Bukan cuma Midorima, tapi se-Kisedai juga kayaknya capek menghadapi kelambanan Aomine.

Saya gak tau kenapa Momoi kuat 17 tahun bersama Aomine Daiki.

Saya infokan lagi, ada sebuah arc Teiko yang berisi adegan Midorima yang bertanya-tanya karena ada bau mencurigakan di ruang loker mereka. Dan dengan polosnya, Murasakibara menjawab bahwa Aomine dan Haizaki menaruh baju kotor di loker.

.

.

.

Nah, kalo kata Hyuann-san Aomine itu aho, item :", kasarr, dan simpleton. Dan yang paling saya suka dari komennya Hyuann-san adalah Aomine paling sering jadi sasarannya Akashiii! Huwahahaa… Jujur saya suka kalo Aomine udah mulai disiksa sama Akashi :v masalahnya si Mine itu badan gede, muka sangar, tapi kalah sama Akashi yang… ah sudahlah.

Komennya RenIshinomori-san lumayan masuk akal/*plak/ bukan berarti saya bilang yang lain gak masuk akal :v atau entalah semua yang baca dan review disini adalah orang aneh, termasuk yang nulis :v nah, menurut RenIshinomori-san, yang lain kurang sreg kalo dibully, makanya pilihan terbaik—atau terburuk ya? :v—untuk dibully adalah seorang Aomine. Alasannya: dia item.

Nah, kalo dari segi baper/*plak/maksud saya dari segi anime, kata Ameuma-san, karena Aomine itu sudah menyakiti Kuroko :"( jadi mungkin guardian-guardiannya Kuroko pengen menghajar bang Mine :"(

Dan plis deskripsinya Maccakhz-san membuat hati fansnya bang Mine sakit :"( yaitu AHOmine sekece aspal TT_TT mesyum dan jorok, dan karena dia aho, jadinya dia AHOmine :"(

Nah, menurut saya rangkuman dari pendapat-pendapat di atas ada pada reviewnya Natsukeshi-san yang mengatakan bahwa Aomine dibully karena dia AHOminECCHI yang berDAKI :") nicee :" saya gak tau kenapa emak dan bapaknya Mine ngasih nama anaknya begitu, maka keluarlah (?) anaknya begitu. Belom lagi Mine ketemu Kise yang bakal nambahin embel-embel dinamanya dan menghasilkan kata baru :"(

.

.

.

Tapi di balik itu semua, Kisedai (dan saya, dan semua fans KnB) sayang sama kamu kok, Aomine. Gimanapun kamu, sedekil apapun kamu, kamu adalah Ace-nya Kisedai yang udah bantuin Kisedai nyetak skor banyak :) Dan untung aja, kamu cakep. #AoMine (Mine = milikku :"))

.

.

.

Kesimpulan : sebenernya Aomine itu ganteng.

Jawaban pertanyaan ke-5 : Aomine dibully karena dia berbeda.

Pesan saya : jangan beda-bedain temen yaa. Mereka itu menambah warna di keseharian kita, lhoo..

* * *

 **Yaaayyy updated!**

 **Akhirnya selesai UKK iniii TT_TT tinggal tunggu remed sih :V**

 **Hmm saya rasa ini adalah chapter terpanjang sementara di fic ini.**

 **Makasih ya yang udah baca dan reviewww ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahan diskusi selanjutnya adalah,**

 **[Chapter 5] : Kenapa ya, Kuroko no Basket cuma sampe season 3 sehingga saya penasaran sama pertandingan yang belom ditampilin?**

 **Sedikit tambahan, saya open request buat chap depan, tentang pertandingan siapa yang readertachi mau saya bahas (pertandingan yang belom ditampilin). Atau hal-hal lain seputar kekurangan asupan episode Kurobas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee see u in the next question!**

 **Kiryuu**


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5]

Yak kembali lagi dengan saya dan ulasan-ulasan saya yang gak penting-penting amat. Buat chapter ini, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kalo saya sok tahu (?) karena saya nulis dengan pendapat saya sendiri dan berdasar review-review pembaca fic ini.

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Enjoyy**

.

.

.

Pertanyaan ke-5 : Kenapa ya, Kuroko no Basket cuma sampe season 3 sehingga saya penasaran sama pertandingan yang belom ditampilin?

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa chapter sebelumnya saya ngaco, chapter kali ini saya akan mencoba jadi bener (?).

Kita singkirkan dulu masalah administrasi anime (?) di Jepang sana. Mari kita ngobrol dari sudut pandang fans.

Pendapat pertama setelah saya menamatkan anime ini : Yaahh abiss :"(. Karena memang saya gamau banget anime ini abis. Tiga season rasanya kurang, empat OVA rasanya kurang, tiga fandisc rasanya kurang :"( maka saya pun akhirnya bertemu manga Replace Plus dan sayangnya di Indonesia chapternya cuma sedikit :"(

Mungkin salah satu alasan saya kembali ke dunia fanfict adalah karena keinginan buat ketemu Kisedai mulu. Dan saya pengen mereka main genre lain v:

.

.

.

Okelah. Saya ini penyuka genre fantasi—maaf curhat—dan kurang suka sama genre slice of life. Kenapa? Karena bagi saya genre slice of life itu flat v: dalam artian kehidupan si tokoh kurang boom!

Tapi setelah ketemu Kuroko no Basket, saya menuntut agar anime ini berganti genre jadi slice of life. Lho?

Soalnya Kisedai dkk itu unyu!/*plak/

Saya sudah lelah melihat konflik di antara mereka TT_TT /*plak lagi/, saya gak mau mereka musuhan :" tapi gak mungkin dong sebuah cerita gaada konflik? Iya dong v:

Ini hanya keinginan pribadi saya buat ngeliat mereka sekolah biasa, jalan-jalan bareng, makan bareng, main game bareng. Dan saya rasa yang kayak gitu hanya bisa ditemui di genre slice of life.

Tenang-tenang, saya udah bisa sedikit mengobati itu. Ada fanfict dan fanart yang bisa bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

Oke selesai dengan curhatan pribadi saya, sekarang saya akan serius (?).

Saya butuh season KnB selanjutnya juga karena saya pengen liat pertandingan-pertandingan yang rasanya ngegantung dan belom tuntas. Udah banyak fans yang beradu pendapat soal si A lawan si B siapa yang bakal menang. Saya menghargai semua pendapat itu walau kadang saya suka ngomel sendiri -_-

Jawaban resmi tentu ada di tangan Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

Udah ada sih, beberapa yang dikasih clue tentang pertandingan yang gak ditampilin langsung. Contohnya, di manga Extra Game dimana Midorima dendam banget sama Aomine, dan Kise pun begitu sama Murasakibara.

Dari situ bisa saya simpulin, pada I.H. tahun kedua mereka, Midorima dan Kise kalah.

.

.

.

Ayo kita mulai bicarain tentang pertandingan-pertandingan yang gaada officialnya itu.

Sekalian juga saya mau coba jawab review Ai and August19 buat chap ini. Di Winter cup, padahal Kaijo dan Shuutoku ketemu loh tapi sayang, Kisenya gak main. Jadi saya gak bisa liat deh Kise lawan Midorima bakal jadi apa. Tapi pasti bakal seru :") berhubung dulu pas Teiko bubaran, Kise sama Midorima menurut saya paling baik (?) yah walaupun Kise kena pengaruh dikit. Lalu apa hubungannya? Hubungannya adalah mereka seperti teman yang bertemu di atas lapangan—bukan musuh.

Saya emang fansnya Kise, dan saya seneng Kise punya _perfect copy._ Tapi, saya gak enak sama tokoh lain dan fans-fans mereka. Apa nih si Kise maling-maling doang (?). Begitu juga sama Midorima. Kise bisa niru shoot jarak jauhnya Midorima, dan tentu, Kise juga punya yang lain.

Tapi 'kan Midorima yang punya jurus, ya. Masa' dia kalah sama jurus sendiri? Gak mungkin. Pasti Midorima punya cara buat ngalahin tekniknya sendiri. Apalagi, Midorima itu menurut saya punya stamina yang stabil, dia bisa shoot ratusan kali dalam satu pertandingan dan gak pernah cedera. Sementara Kise, saya khawatir sama kakinya.

Buat RenIshinomori-san yang juga request saya buat bahas Midorima vs Kise, saya tambahin lagi. Yang bisa nge-block shootnya Midorima itu cuma Akashi sama Kagami. Akashi karena _emperor eye_ ¸dan Kagami karena loncatan tingginya. Kise mungkin bisa dengan mengandalkan _perfect copy,_ tapi 'kan gabisa terus-terusan. Apalagi si Kise kakinya udah jelas banget cedera, makin mustahil buat ngecopy lompatan Kagami. Di titik ini, saya makin gak yakin Kise bisa menang lawan Midorima.

So? Kalian pilih siapa?

Kalo boleh berpendapat secara pribadi, saya pilih Kise. Selain karna saya fansnya /*plak/ saya juga percaya sama potensi yang Kise punya. Siapa tau nanti Kise bisa bikin tekniknya sendiri :") Tapi kalo soal realnya, potensi menang Midorima lebih besar.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, saya kepo sama Murasakibara vs Aomine. Kenapa? Saya kepo sama _offense_ terbaikdan _deffense_ terbaik, dua-duanya jebolan Kiseki no Sedai.

Hmm. Biarkan saya berpikir, ini agak rumit.

Kalo saya gak salah, Aomine pernah bilang bahwa bahkan dia gak bisa nembus pertahanan Murasakibara. Disitu saya _speechless._ Bahkan _ace_ nya pun tidak bisa nembus Murasakibara.

Ehem. Aomine 'kan gesit dan lincah banget ya, menurut saya itu lebih bisa bikin dia unggul daripada Murasakibara yang mageran. Walau Murasakibara udah mulai gerak dan lari di lapangan, badannya yang gede menghambat pergerakan dia. So, kalau di lapangan, saya yakin Aomine yang unggul.

Kalo di bawah ring, saya masih ragu.

Tapi Aomine bisa shoot dari belakang ring 'kan, ya? Bisa dimanfaatkan mungkin. Tapi saya kurang tau jangkauan blockingnya Mukkun sampai situ atau engga.

Buat pertandingan ini, saya vote Aomine.

.

.

.

Request-annya RenIshinomori-san masih ada lagi, dan ini yang sempet saya pikirin sampe mumet juga.

Murasakibara vs Midorima, waduh -_- saya bimbang buat vote siapa maka itu saya bahas aja deh.

Selama ini saya liat Mukkun blocking dari jarak dekat mulu, begitu bukan? Nah kalau soal _three point_ yang diblock sama center yang _stay_ di bawah ring, saya kurang paham sama itu. Mungkin bisa disearch di mbah google atau tanya temen-temen readertachi yang anak basket? Saya takut salah info.

Yang saya tangkep selama nonton KnB, kalo ada yang mau shoot _three point,_ yang blocking adalah _shooting guard_ nya yang maju ke garis 3pt. Jadi ini masalah SG vs SG nya. Ya Mukkun masih bisa maju sih, kalo ke garis itu doang. Tapi 'kan Midorima shoot dari tengah atau ujung lapangan ya, ini membuat saya mikir Mukkun bakal kesusahan.

Soalnya Kagami harus ngejar Midorima ke tempat dimana dia mau shoot, dan dia loncat setinggi-tingginya. Kalau loncat, bukan masalah Mukkun. Tapi kalo kejar-kejaran, saya gak jamin Mukkun kayak gitu -_-

Kalo masalah center boleh blocking shoot 3pt dari bawah ring, saya tidak tau. Seandainya boleh, ini bakal menangin Mukkun. Kalau gak boleh, mungkin menangin Midorima.

.

.

.

Satu lagi yang membebani pikiran saya: Akashi vs Aomine.

Ini yang bakal menjadi perdebatan paling panas /*plak/ karena saya pernah baca postingan soal ini, atau lebih tepatnya baca komentar-komentar fans tentang ini. Dan wow, bikin saya bimbang sendiri.

Saya vote Aomine. Kenapa? Karena bagi saya, Aomine lebih "natural" daripada Akashi.

Tapi karena ini anime fiksi, Akashi tak terkalahkan.

So, saya angkat tangan mau bahas ini.

.

.

.

Balik ke pertanyaan awal, kenapa cuma sampe S3?

Kebanyakan reviewer bilang, karena tujuan si peran utama udah selesai. Benar sekali, saya setuju. Kalau ditambah-tambahin bakal hilang arah seperti kata Fujita Mari-san. Saya setuju banget. Kalau diterusin sampe ribuan episode, nanti KnB jadi sinetron. Entah nanti bakal bicarain bapaknya Akashi nikah lagi, atau akhirnya OTP-OTP kita jadi canon.

Fujita-san juga nambahin gimana tuh Kirisaki Daiichi tobat? Saya gak terlalu mikirin mereka, sih/*plak/ yang saya pikirin adalah Haizaki yang tobat, karena sempet jadi temen mereka hehe. Sekalian tampiilin lagi kapten pelangi apa kabarnya.

Buat Hyuann-san, menurut saya KnB satu pertandingan 5-6 episode saja udah banyak drama hehee. Tapi ya memang efektif sih dari segi alur cerita. Nah kalo soal Seirin, saya udah wanti-wanti dari awal kalo pada turnamen-turnamen selanjutnya, Seirin gak bakal menang lagi. Saya rasa ke depannya, hanya akan jadi pertadingan-pertandingan buat Kisedai, karena Seirin mungkin udah gabisa lolos seleksi, dikarenakan Kagami —ah sudahlah.

.

.

.

So, kesimpulannya, biarlah misteri tetap jadi misteri —apa ini?

Jawaban pertanyaan ini, karena Kuroko udah mencapai tujuan awalnya. Seirin menang, Kisedai akur lagi.

* * *

 **Yoshh akhirnya update! Gomeenn, ini molor -_-**

 **Oke, hanya segitu yang bisa saya bahas soal pertanyaan kali ini, maaf jika readertachi kurang puas/*ojigi.**

 **Ya langsung aja deh,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bahan diskusi selanjutnya adalah,**

 **[Chapter 6] : Kenapa ya, KISEDAI JOMBLO?**

 **Saya tau, chap depan adalah chap yang tidak penting untuk dibahas TT_TT tapi tapi tapi, saya mau bahass/*direbus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalu, saya mau mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan^^**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Review sangat dinanti, dan terima kasih sudah mau baca fic abal ini.**

 **See u!**

 **-Kiryuu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Enjoyy**

.

.

.

Pertanyaan ke-6 : Kenapa ya, KISEDAI JOMBLO?

.

.

.

Oke, saya mulai dari peran utamanya kisah ini /halah. Yap, Kuroko Tetsuya desu!

Pertama saya mau masukin alasan pribadi saya /plak. Saya yakin pasti banyak yang nganggep Kuroko itu imut. Iya 'kan? Iyaa?

Tepuk tangan.

Yang mau saya bilang adalah, saking-imut-nya si Kuroko ini, saya khawatir dengan dunia percintaannya v: kenapa? Karena nanti cewek-cewek di sekelilingnya malah nyubitin dia v: contoh Momoi—yang saya pernah berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya gak suka Kuroko, cuman gemes aja.

Nah Momoi yang begitu aja udah keliatan 'ganas' kalo ketemu Kuroko. Gimana cewek-cewek jaman sekarang yang lain? *plak. Yah pokoknya saya kasih nilai bahwa mukanya Kuroko gak cocok jadi seorang pacar lelaki *plak lagi.

Alasan selanjutnya adalah basket! Yaiya dong ya. Judulnya aja Kuroko no Basket. Ya pasti yang diceritain adalah Kuroko dan basketnya. Asik v: dan jangan lupa sama segala konflik yang menyertai perjalanan Kuroko dan basketnya yaw.

Ada 'kan adegan di Teiko yang Kuroko tuh kayak nyeseeeeel banget gara-gara gak maju-maju dari tim 3? Yang nangis di bawah ring basket itu loh. Disitu saya merasa "ih gila, sebegitu nyeselnya" si Kuroko ini :"

Rangakaian-rangkaian berikutnya juga bikin kita tau bahwa Kuroko ini cinta pake banget sama basket. Sampe jatuh-bangun—dan segala kebaperannya. Momoi yang ngaku suka sama dia aja sampe dikacangin kok /plak.

Iya dong, 'kan basket yang bikin Kuroko ketemu sama warna-warni keajaiban dalam hidupnya :)

Asik dah.

Udah begitu, mungkin si Kuroko ini gak perlu cewek-cewek-an lagi di hidupnya.

Terus, kata Milo Gosok (seriusan ini penname bikin ngakak) si Kuroko itu GAK PEKA. SETUJU DEH WAHAHA. Momoi yang udah terang-terangan aja lewat kok, apalagi cewe jaman now yang pada jago coding? Dan itu reviewnya Ulil Ulala (ini pennamenya ulala sekali ya) bikin saya ketawa miris juga, kasian Momoi udah meluk-meluk tapi ah sudahlah.

Reviewnya denOden-san bakal bikin hati Kuroko patah : karna gaada yang nyadar dia eksis.

Oke, sip. Kuroko tabah.

Jalan aja ditabrakin mulu, gimana mau nembak cewe? Nanti cewenya jerit-jerit duluan yha disangka syetan/v:

Kecuali fanswatimu mz, selalu menyadari keberadaanmu,, yaiyadongkandisorotkameraterus.

.

.

.

Manusia kedua yang akan saya bahas adalah sebatang wortel—maksudnya shooting guard-nya Shuutoku yang pake jersey no.6.

Okelah saya skip aja si Midorima /plak.

Btw itu Milo Gosok tolong ciduk saja, sebab Midorima adalah milik bersama, bukan milik situ aja/slap.

Lanjut.

Semua juga udah pada tau 'kan ya si ijo ini terkenal banget sama ke-tsundere-an-nya. Ulangi sekali lagi,

Ke-tsundere-an-nya.

Ketemu sama temen-temen Kisedai, atau Takao, atau yang lain aja dia udah sebel kok, gimana mau ketemu sama cewek? Kalo Kisedai aja udah dibilang nyebelin karena absurd, gimana cewek dengan segala kerempongannya?

Saya rasa Midorima akan tewas karena jantungnya jebol—tekanan darah tinggi selevel zone-nya Kagami.

Yang saya inget dari Midorima itu muka angkuhnya dan dengusannya. Coba kamu senyum sedikit, Mid. Pasti tambah tamvan deh :) /plak. Dan Midorima itu acuh gak acuh sama sekelilingnya apalagi yang udah nyangkut sama Kisedai dan Takao :v

Etdah tapi kayaknya kalo beneran lagi jatuh cinta, pasti Midorima berubah jadi unyu :* —minus kadar tsundere-nya yang bakal ningkat—

TAPI mungkin gak sih Midorima menyatakan cinta? Waduh hampir 100% mustahil lah ya /plak. Paling-paling Takao yang bocorin ke cewek itu /digoreng.

Sebagai anggota Kisedai pasti Mido juga udah mendarah daging sama basket. Tapi kalo menurut pengamatan saya, Mido gak terlalu ngambis tuh. Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya ke-tsundere-annya?

Tanyakan pada Tak—rumput yang bergoyang.

Reviewan ulilUlala bikin saya inget Extra game atau Last game, disaat Mido ft Akashi make sky direct 3pt, dan disitu Takaonya—ah sudahlah.

Mau bahas dikit lagi soal oha asa v: yang merupakan hobi aneh level jagad raya. Kalo Takao aja ngakak gara-gara Mido percaya ama gituan, gimana cewek-cewek ya? V:

Dan denOden membuat saya ngakak onlen. Mbah Mido kebanyakan syarat. Zodiak, shio, sama primbon harus pas. Dat PRIMBON amvun.

.

.

.

Yak kita beralih ke satu-satunya anggota Kisedai yang diketahui udah (pernah) punya pacar. Yoi, Kise Ryouta!

Nah kemudian ada konflik antara Kise dan Haizaki perihal si cewek ini. Ceweknya lebih milih Jaki daripada Kise. Dasar cewek asdfghjkl.

Gak kok gak, masalah sebenarnya antara Kise dan Jaki ya karena basket, bukan gara-gara cewe itu lho/yaiyala. Nah disini saya merasa si Kise itu masih terlalu polos untuk pacaran. Kenapa? Karna yang saya liat dari kejadian tersebut di atas adalah, si Kise iya iya aja pas diajak pacaran sama itu cewe.

Padahal si cewe cuma mau femes mentang-mentang pacarnya model. Cuih.

Dan Kise itu 'kan unyu ya, cengeng, manja, dan saya rasa sama kayak Kuroko dia gak—atau belom—cocok dijadiin pacar cowo. Setuju sama RenIshinomori-san, bisa-bisa si Kise dimanfaatin sama cewe-cewe ntu doang.

Saya mau Kise tetap bersinar dengan keluguannya/apa.

Dan satu hal lagi yang kita tau, Kise itu model. Pasti nyari cewe gak sembarangan, atau kira-kira gitulah yang kelurganya pikirkan/sotau.

Terus kata Milo Gosok kalo Kise punya pacar, nanti pacarnya yang diburu fans-fansnya. Kasian.

Dan mungkin Kise juga trauma, udah pernah punya 1 cewe cabe pas SMP dan berakhir begitu. Ya gitu.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya ada our beloved bayi titan: Murasakibaraaa!

Alasan pertama yang saya ajukan atas pertanyaan ini adalah, Mukkun itu cuek. Udah tau kan ya. Selama ada makanan, dia gak butuh teman. Atau sebaliknya, dia butuh teman buat dipalakin makanan (?)

Menurut saya, di SMP sudah cukup ada Midorima yang menasihati Mukkun biar gak anu lah, ini lah, so Mukkun gabutuh pendamping lagi. Di SMA pun, ada mama Himuro yang ngejagain Mukkun dan menjadi sumber maiubo dan segala jajanannya.

Mungkin Mukkun akan baru menyadari dirinya kesepian di dunia ini ketika peredaran maiubo ditarik dari penjualan umum.

Saya mau ngutip reviewnya denOden : "mental masih anak-anak, lebih suka jajan Maiubo daripada jajan cewek". DAT 'JAJAN CEWE' AHAHAHA *uhuk* ya disini maksudnya Mukkun baik 'kan ya, dia tau dirinya masih bocah dan lebih mencintai Maiubo, so, dia gak mau main sama cewe-cewean dulu. Gitu.

Terus ada yang bilang gara-gara si Mukkun itu tinggi gede, kayak tiang listrik (untung gak ketabrak *uhuk*) jadi 'kan serem gitu ya, takut kejatohan/apa. Tapi si Mukkun punya kriteria cewe idamannya adalah yang tinggi juga 'kan ya? Setinggi-tingginya cewe menurut saya masih seperutnya Mukkun paling/slap. Mungkin ini juga alasan Mukkun susah nemu cewe, apalagi menyukai. Ahay.

.

.

.

Next. Aomine Daiki.

Kalo saya kasih tulisan "ore ni katteru no wa ore dake da", apakah itu udah cukup menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran saya?

Dan ohya, basket. Jangan lupa.

Seelit apapun cewe kriteria Aomine yang sebagaimana kita semua tahu (iya, itu), masalah selanjutnya adalah : cewe-cewe itu pada mau gak ya, sama Aomine? Hmm. Saya serahkan jawaban sama readertachi.

Dan untung diingetin sama RenIshinomori-san, Aomine punya Mai-chan kok. Ada itu di kamarnya. Di dalem majalah tapi.

But, kata ulilUlala di SMP, Mine banyak yang suka ya? Iya, saya setuju banget tuh. Termasuk saya/plak. Soalnya si Mine masih unyu-unyu gitu ya, masih jadi anak baik :) masih sayang teman-teman. Kenapa pas gede jadi kayak _begitu_? Tanya sama Momoi.

.

.

.

Daaaaaan yang terakhir..

Ba dum tss..

Akashi Seijuurou! Dan saya gak berani nyinggung-nyinggung beliau perihal kejombloannya/apa.

Jadi gini pemirsa, Akashi jomblo karna itu pilihannya, so kita gak boleh komen. Titik.

Itu saya sih.

Kata RenIshinomori, Akashi itu sibuk. Yoi saya sadar betul tuh, berhubung doi penerus bapaknya kan ya? Jadi wajar dari bangun pagi sampe bobok malem doi sibuk bangett, gak sempet tuh terbesit seorang cewe, apalagi sampe mikirin. Kayak Aomine.

Kalo kata denOden, Akashi itu punya fanclub. Saya juga percaya sih, dan fanclub itu tersebar di seluruh Jepang!/wahh. Bener juga sih, yang mau deketin Tuan Muda Akashi harus sadar diri, harus punya latar belakang yang bagus, akademik di atas rata-rata, dst yang gabisa saya jabarin saking banyaknya.

Kata si Milo, AKASHI MUNGKIN UDAH TUNANGAN GUYS. Mau tak mau saya setuju, dan saya pikir, itu hasil dijodoh-jodohin sama bapaknya, wong bapaknya aja model-model kayak gitu kok. Soal Akashi dijodohin sih kita harusnya gak kaget lagi ya, udah banyak di film-film, sinetron-sinetron/yha seorang tuan muda dijodohin sama ortunya.

Oh seandainya mamanya masih ada di dunia :) mungkin beda lagi ceritanya.

.

.

.

Jadi, sebagian besar alasan-alasan Kisedai jomblo adalah karena mereka punya hal lain yang bikin mereka gak sempet mikirin cewek. Ahay

Kesimpulannya, mau saya kutip dari reviewnya Liuruna-san : "Kisedai jomblo karena mereka milik fansnya". Dan satu lagi dari reviewnya CuteBee : "Supaya fans (baik yg normal maupun abnormal) ttep suka anime KnB".

Asik, saya terharu. Terutama bagian fans yang normal dan abnormal.

Sekian dari saya buat bahas pertanyaan kali ini. Maafkeun apabila ternyata bahasan dan kesimpulannya gak nyambung (?)

.

.

.

 **YAPP SELESAI FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Saya baru nyadar saya ilang lama ya/slap.**

 **Sori baru nongol lagi yaaa,,**

 **Yang pasti, makasih banget ya buat yang udah review, fav, n follow.. Dan buat yg ngetik panjang x lebar di review, saya mengapresiasi/ojigi**

 **Dan buat yang bagian Aomine, entah kenapa pendek banget ya, saya gatau mau komen apa lagi/slap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okelah langsung aja buat next chapter:**

 **[Chapter 7] : Kenapa ya, basketnya Mine (dulu pas SMP) bisa kena kepala Kise?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, sekian dari sayaa, see u di chap depan!**

 **Kiryuu**

.

.

.

Omake

Masih ada yang mau denger curhatan saya? Kalo gaada gapapa deh *pundung*

Nah mari kita bahas kejombloannya Kagami Taiga! Yup si macan unyu ini menurut saya lebih pantas menjomblo ketimbang punya pasangan. Faktor unyu adalah salah satunya v: walaupun tampang sangar, sebenernya Kagami itu polos loh v:

Kata Hozuki-san, Kagami-Kuroko itu lebih dari sekedar Hikari-Kage. Wayolo. Saya mau bilang gak setuju karna saya bukan shipper mereka/dihajar, tapi apa daya, Last Game menunjukkan saya hal di luar dugaan—nanti aja kita bahas.

Kata RenIshinomori-san, kerjaannya Kagami itu basket-makan-basket-makan. Berhubung tinggal sendirian, jadi ya aktivitasnya gitu-gitu aja deh v: malah bahaya loh kalo tiba-tiba ada cewe v:/apaanwoy.

.

.

.

Next Momoi Satsuki!

Waduuuuuh sayang banget Momoi menjomblo woy. Cakep iya, pinter iya, anu iya, tapi doi malah terjebak di tengah-tengah dunia perbasketan.

Ada di Replace Plus, Momoi disuruh baca majalah feminim sama temen cewenya, dan Momoi gak ngerti. Kata temennya, soalnya si Momoi bacanya majalah basket mulu v:

Banyak juga fans yang gregetan kenapa Momoi dan Aomine gak jadian aja?

Maaf saya gabisa jawab, tanya aja sama mereka :)

Dan saya mau tepuk tangan buat Momoi karna berhasil bertahan berada di tengah-tengah cogan-cogan selama bertahun-tahun, tapi ternyata yang dia pilih adalah yang paling unyu—bukan yang paling gans.

Dan reviewnya Fujita Mari-san, bilang bahwa di anime ini cewenya emang dikit. Yang paling deket sama Kisedai pun cuma Momoi, tapi kan gak mungkin si Momoi ngeharem.

.

.

.

 **Oke, end beneran :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Enjoyy**

.

.

.

Pertanyaan ke-7 : Kenapa ya, basketnya Mine (dulu pas SMP) bisa kena kepala Kise?

.

.

.

Pertama, SAYA DULUAN YANG BERPENDAPAT YAA/hush.

Uhuk. Sebagai AoKise _shipper_ —mohon maaf, saya gak bermaksud rasis buat _shipper-shipper_ lainnya—saya merasa cukup tergelitik akan adegan ini. Kenapa? Entahlah :) Saya demen aja gitu ngulang-ngulang episode Kaijo vs Touou, terutama bagian flashbacknya. Hore.

Nah, saya juga ngerasa gak masuk akal banget 'kan ya, itu bola bisa kena kepala Kise.

Pertama, itu bola keluar dari pintu gym yang sebagaimana kita tahu, di hadapan pintu itu adalah tembok gedung Teikou lain (bisa diliat pas Kise jalan waktu dia ngegalau). Kalo bola keluar dari pintu itu, otomatis harusnya terlempar ke tembok itu dong? Ya gak sih?

Nah dugaan saya adalah, ada orang lain yang berdiri di luar gym yang nge- _pass_ bola itu dari gym menuju kepala seorang Kise. Dan saya gak tau kenapa orang itu iseng banget buat ngelakuin hal tersebut.

Kalo ada orang loh, ya.

Terus, perkiraan saya yang lain adalah, itu bola emang bener menuju tembok. Udah sempet Aomine ambil. Tapi, setelah dia ngambil bola tersebut, dia malah ngelempar bola itu—dengan sengaja, dengan alasan apapun—ke kepala Kise.

Hayolo.

Jikalau perkiraan yang kedua itu adalah benar—sayangnya itu sangatlah _absurd_ —lalu kenapa si Aomine melakukan hal tersebut?

Mari kita lihat pas itu bola udah kena kepala Kise.

Aomine kenal sama Kise, satu. Wajar sih, Kise 'kan model terkenal. Ini sesuai sama kata Aomine loh, ya. Terus, Aomine cuma pengen _say hello,_ gitu? Wah. Entah disengaja atau tidak, si Kise malah ngikutin Aomine ke gym basket dan disanalah dia melihat AOMINE YANG LAGI ACTION.

Lalu, disanalah Kise jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama—pada basket. Pada basket loh, ya.

"Sama basket atau sama yang main?" Sempet saya nanya gitu.

Terus, ada sebuah episode di anime season 1, waktu arc Seirin baru ketemu Midorima dan Shuutoku. Ada siapa gitu yang nanya, "lebih bernilai _dunk_ atau _three point shoot_?" Midorima jawab _three point shoot._ Sementara Kise jawab, lebih berharga _dunk_ , soalnya bisa membuat yang melihatnya bahagia.

WHAT. Saya merasa disini ada bumbu-bumbu adegan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seorang Kise—pada bola basket—tadi.

Dan beberapa waktu setelah itu, saya masih kepikiran sama dialog Kise yang itu.

.

.

.

Next. Pemikiran saya selanjutnya adalah, tidak ada alasan kenapa itu bola bisa ke kepala Kise. Disitu saya rasa, ya Aomine hanyalah 'perantara' buat Kise menemui takdirnya. Cie elah. Lagian, klop banget waktunya. Pas Kise ngegalau lagi bosen dan minta siapapun yang bisa bikin dia gak galau lagi, dan disaat itulah basket Aomine menemuinya.

Ahay.

Coba kalo Kise gak kesambit itu bola. Kise gak bakal ketemu Aomine. Gak bakal datengin gym. Gak bakal jatuh cinta sama basket. Gak bakal masuk tim basket. Gak bakal join Kiseki no Sedai. Gimana nantinya kalo di Kisedai gak ada Kise? Gak ada warna kuning. Sepi.

Lalu, hanya karena sekali Kise ngeliat Aomine action, dia langsung bisa jadi fansnya gitu. Mengagumi. Gitu lah bahasanya si Kise. Sampe susah ngelepasinnya gitu. Aw.

Emangnya kalo diliat-liat, apa bagusnya sih, Aomine yang lagi nge- _dunk_? B aja padahal. Gak tau deh matanya si Kise mungkin udah dipelet sama Aomine.

.

.

.

Oke masuk ke pendapat para readertachi.

Yang pertama, Hyuann-san. Maaf, saya fokus ke kalimat "dan jadilah mereka berdua bertemu mata..."

Langsung kebayang adegan drama Korea, gila dah v: padahal saya gak pernah nonton drakor loh.

Untung di anime dan manganya, si Kise masih cuek-cuek aja walaupun kepalanya tersambit. Coba aja pas itu dia malah bengong terpesona sama Aomine. Bisa kacau v: tapi kalau gitu saya bisa lebih sering lagi nonton itu episode.

Terus Hyuann-san nambahin bahwa itu bola adalah bola ajaib yang bisa milih siapa orang keenam yang akan bergabung Kiseki no Sedai.

Setuju sih. Setuju banget. Dan utusan Akashi yang ditugaskan untuk memilih orang tersebut adalah Aomine! Dan kebetulan targetnya adalah si kuning yang dengan mudahnya jadi fans Aomine.

Tepuk tangan.

Dan soal itu bola ada jampi-jampinya bisa juga sih. Atau, itu bola 'kan kena bagian belakang kepalanya Kise yang mana kita tahu adalah bagian otak yang berfungsi sebagai pusat pengelihatan (belakang bawah sih) bisa aja kena situ ya ceritanya—dan Kise berhalusinasi bahwa Aomine adalah sosok yang keren.

Apa deh.

.

.

.

Next, pendapatnya Liuruna-san.

Aomine kepo sama Kise yang nota bene adalah model terkenal. Pasti nih, si Kise diomongin sama cewe-cewe satu Teikou yang mengidolakan dirinya. Gak sengaja, Aomine nguping dan dari situlah dia tau ada Kise Ryouta di Teikou. Mulai deh si Mine nyari-nyari.

Eh kebetulan, suatu hari Kise lewat depan gym Teikou.

Lempar bola aja ke kepalanya.

Lalu _say hello_.

Dan secara mengejutkan, seorang model bisa terpesona oleh dunk-nya!

Itu hanya teori saya.

Terus kata Liuruna-san, Aomine pengen dinotis sama Kise! Wah, jadi sebenernya si Aomine ini juga adalah seorang _fanboy_ nya Kise. Mumpung satu sekolah, dia pengen banget tuh bisa ketemuan sama si model walau sebentar aja.

Berhubung Aomine orangnya agak waras, maka dia melempar bola basket ke kepala si pirang :) Dan jika dilanjutkan, maka fanfic ini akan berubah genre :)

DAN BENER BANGET gak mungkin tangannya Aomine 'kepeleset' pas main basket! Gak mungkin dia hilang kontrol sampe-sampe bola keluar dari gym. Ya itu sih bener, Aomine cuma mau ngisengin Kise doang.

Hehe.

.

.

.

Next, ada pendapatnya Yuki-san yang bilang matanya Aomine ketutup majalah Mai-chan. Ini bagaimana ceritanya main basket sambil baca majalah? Hanya Aomine dan Yuki-san yang tau.

Terus, Aomine bosan. Jangan bilang bahwa di hari tersebut, Aomine dan Kise sama-sama lagi bosan.

Kalo gitu sih, namanya perasaan mereka saling terhubung. Cie. Yang satu pengen ada seseorang yang menghibur karena bosan. Yang satu iseng nimpuk kepala orang buat ngilangin bosan.

Jodoh emang.

Kise sama basket, maksudnya.

.

.

.

Lalu ada Vira D Ace-san.

NAH ADA YANG SATU KAPAL/slap.

Ini nih. Yang sebenernya paling logis menurut saya di antara semua keganjilan yang terjadi di animenya.

Sengaja dilempar itu bola.

Sekarang tinggal alesannya Aomine ngelempar bola yang kita cari tau. Dan Vira-san—jujur aja ya—frontal loh/slap.

Mencari perhatian dari sang uke. Beuh.

.

.

.

Then ada Ai and August-san.

Yang paling saya percaya sih emang takdir, ya. Kalo gak ada adegan kayak gitu, Kisedai gak bakalan utuh. Lebih mantep lagi, Kise gak bakal berminat buat main basket.

(Padahal nenurut saya, harusnya Kise sih udah join club basket dari awal. Soalnya dia ngaku suka olahraga dan udah menguasai tiap club olahraga yang dia masukin. Nah, di Indonesia 'kan ekskul basket juga salah satu ekskul olahraga favorit ya. Harusnya bisa Kise coba dari awal-awal.

Berhubung Teikou bukan di Indonesia, jadi ya disimpen dulu deh waktu Kise buat ketemu Kisedai.)

Kalo soal tangan Aomine licin, bisa jadi, sih. Keringetan ya lagi latihan/apa. Tapi gak sejauh itu mentalnya si bola :)

Atau emang Aomine lagi latihan nih, terus terpercik cahaya kuning dari Kise yang lagi lewat depan gym. Aomine pun terpesona dan dia hilang fokus. Akhirnya itu bola tergelincir keluar dan tanpa sadar Aomine melemparnya ke kepala kuning tersebut.

Mantap.

.

.

.

Pendapat terakhir datang dari Hozuki-san.

Kemungkinan pertamanya adalah Aomine modus. Dan kembali saya menemukan opini bahwa Aomine itu mesum/apa.

Atau bukan modus begituan ya/slap. Ya modus kenalan aja. Itung-itung punya temen model 'kan lumayan bisa dimintain traktir jajan.

Kemungkinan keduanya Hozuki-san sangatlah singkat, padat, dan menarik untuk saya _screenshoot_.

Mereka jodoh.

Bahkan bola basket berwarna jingga itu pun tau.

Karena mulai detik itu, Kise mendapat tekad bahwa dia pengen main basket bersama Aomine.

Sekian.

.

.

.

Ya, benar-benar sekian, itulah beberapa pendapat kita-kita tentang pertanyaan kali ini. Langsung saja,

Jawaban dari pertanyaan kali ini adalah : Aomine iseng.

Kenapa saya ambil jawaban yang itu? Karena saya tidak tahu.

Kesimpulan dari pertanyaan ini adalah : Mereka jodoh.

Lebih tidak nyambung lagi memang.

.

* * *

.

 **Yak dan akhirnya ini ff update setelah sekian lama :)**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir, fav, follow, n review ya! Saya harap kalian masih mau ngikutin ff absurd ini sampai tamat :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke langsung aja buat chapter depan,**

 **[Chapter 8] : Kenapa ya, Kisedai dkk kalau kumpul makan-makan selalu di MajiBa?**

 **.**

 **Satu lagi pertanyaan gak penting dari saya :)**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa chap depan!**

 **.**

 **Kiryuu**


End file.
